Scarlet and Gold
by BeforeTheAccident
Summary: It was a stupid idea, but then again Tayuya had never claimed to be a genius. DeiTayu Smut. Oneshot request fic for my soul mate Pei Pei!


Scarlet and Gold

* * *

**A fic request for my best friend Pei Pei! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_She was falling through the air, all sense of balance stolen from her. All around her trees and branches swirled, smacking against her skin cruelly. She was falling, falling; dropping to the ground. Her bones crunched. A heavy weight hit her, and then everything went black. _

Tayuya awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. It had been **years **since those disgusting wretches from the Leaf Village and the Sand Village had tried to kill her, but still -even now- she was having nightmares. It made the red head sick. Sick at herself, sick at the fear she felt every time she closed her eyes and saw their snivelling faces, smirks painted upon them.

The girl sat up, bringing one of her knees up and resting her arm upon it. She was living though. She had survived.

Orochimaru hadn't sent anyone to look for her, to see if she was ok.

Tayuya was used to that, she didn't care if no one cared about her. But to hell with the idea of re-joining that bastard.

Her hands balled into fists slightly and then she looked up, peering out of the window as she tried to gauge the time.

That was why she'd joint the Akatsuki. She didn't really care about their main goal- all she knew was that they were going to be inflicting pain, and if there was one thing Tayuya knew how to do, it was to inflict pain.

The moonlight filtered through the window and cast her silhouette against the wall. Suddenly Tayuya began feeling very hot. She had to get out of bed. She needed to clear her head. **Fuck **those Leaf and Sand ninjas. **Fuck** them.

Feeling very angry -even angrier than she usually felt- Tayuya swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet touched the cool stone of her room and she gradually got to her feet. Despite everything Tayuya could walk with only the slightest of limps. This was something she both took pride in and resented. The very fact that she had a limp at all only served to remind her of what she'd been through, and by Kami did she want to forget that.

The girl made her way to the door and ripped it open, ignoring the chilly air as it whipped at her hair, climbing under her underclothes and sending goose pimples up and down her arms. The Akatsuki base was asleep now, no one could disturb her.

The girl began walking the halls, not really sure about where she was going. She just needed to walk, to clear her head. Maybe she should do some training. Punching things did seem to help.

Either way, Tayuya was glad to be alone-

"Good evening hm."

At the sound of a familiar voice, Tayuya whipped around, only to see Deidara leaning against the wall, a smirk on his lips. Stupid Deidara. He was too loud and brash. He reminded Tayuya a little of Sakon and Ukon, only with a lot more hair and even more cockiness.

"Fuck off." She replied.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You could challenge Hidan to being the crassest person in this base yeah," he remarked. "All I said was 'good evening'."

"I heard what you said," Tayuya replied, feeling all the resentment she felt towards her attackers from years ago boiling up inside her. "And I said 'fuck off'."

All amusement slipped from Deidara's face. "You should watch your mouth un," he returned, becoming quite fired up himself now it seemed. "I don't have to take that from you,"

Tayuya stomped over to him, her hands balling into fists. Deidara moved himself off the wall and looked down at her, his mouth hidden beneath his Akatsuki robe. They were silent for a few moments before Deidara spoke again.

"What're you gonna do hm?" His voice was almost a whisper. Tayuya felt shivers run up and down her spine. "You know that you're weaker than me."

She knew it was true. Tayuya knew for a fact that out of all of the Akatsuki, she was indeed the weakest. But she wasn't going to take that from Deidara.

"Like hell I am!" She roared, bringing up her fist to strike him.

Deidara's reactions were as fast as lightning. Before the girl had even managed to outstretch her arm, the blond had her pinned to the wall. One hand held her wrists over her head, while his other hand encircled her neck.

"I'm not one to forgive easily," he muttered, his deep blue eye piercing into Tayuya's orbs. "But I doubt Pein would be very happy with me if I blew you up,"

Tayuya watched as a few clay spiders scuttled out of the man's robes, walking down his arms and onto her's.

"So I'll let you go for now hm."

The artist relinquished his grip on her. Tayuya fell free and then snarled. "Coward." She growled.

A smirk crept onto Deidara's face. "You don't know when to shut up do you?"

The tone of his voice made it obvious to Tayuya that he was mocking her. Her fury intensified and she was seeing red. A fist came out before she knew it. Deidara caught it with relative ease, the smirk never dropping from his face.

Tayuya let out a frustrated roar and brought another fist up. Deidara, again, caught her attack and then grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. He peered down at her, his shocking blue eye seemingly scanning her.

Tayuya glowered up at him, her fists shaking in his grip. His fingers were cool and calloused as they locked her hands in place. They stayed silent for a moment and then Deidara's grin widened. Tayuya's eyes narrowed as she tried to understand what he was grinning about, and then she felt his tongues upon her knuckles.

She shrieked, ripping her hands free from his grip. Deidara began chuckling, watching her with an amused gaze. Despite herself, Tayuya couldn't help but note the way his nose scrunched up a little as he laughed. If the red head was a lesser woman, or Deidara was perhaps more of a man, she may have found it endearing. But alas, Tayuya was who she was and so she drew back her arm, aiming to punch his stupidly white teeth right out of his skull.

But, for the third time that night, Deidara was too quick for her.

Before she even knew what was happening, the blonde had one of his arms entwined around her waist. The other hand was on her throat. She looked up at him, gaze confused. His blue orb searched hers and then he leant down slightly, his lips meeting hers.

Tayuya's eyes widened to an almost comical extent. She stayed still for a few moments, too stunned to even consider moving, and then her anger kicked in again. There was no way this stupid fool was going to catch **her **off guard.

Furiously, the girl kissed him back, bringing her hands up to his face so that she could control how deep the kiss went. Deidara's eyebrow rose, but he didn't fight the change in control and his stupid fucking smirk even managed to make its way into the kiss. As she felt his lips curling, the girl growled and then drew herself back. Her fist came back too and finally -**finally**- she managed to punch that stupid smile off of his face.

Deidara fell back and Tayuya rushed away. She didn't want to stop and see his expression, because it was more than likely that he was still wearing that shit eating grin. That…or he'd blow her up. Neither was an option Tayuya desired and so she ran, heart pounding with both exhilaration and adrenaline.

* * *

It was stupid. He was stupid. He was fucking **stupid**. These were the only options. It couldn't be that Tayuya, herself, was stupid. But then why was she the one up the very next night, unable to sleep because of Deidara's stupid face?

The whole of the day she'd been unable to face him. Thankfully she'd had little time to see him as she'd been training and he'd been sent out on a mission with Sasori. All the red head had had to deal with was Hidan, who had decided that that day was 'annoy the fuck out of Tayuya day'. She had almost punched **him** too. If Itachi hadn't got involved, she most definitely would have.

Itachi Uchiha. He and his venomous little brother believed themselves better than everyone.

Tayuya hated everyone in the base, including herself at times.

She wished she could leave, but where would she go?

She was so restless.

The redhead turned onto her side, gazing at the floor with dull eyes. She was tired of feeling nothing but pain and anger.

Once again the girl's thoughts crept back to Deidara. Deidara and that stupid smile of his. Deidara and his fucking stupid habit of ending sentences with 'hm'. Deidara with those divinely supple lips…

She'd felt something then, hadn't she? When they'd kissed… And, well, it hadn't been a completely **unpleasant **feeling. Tayuya's feet hit the floor before she even really knew what was happening. She stood there, hands slowly clenching and unclenching, the ground cold beneath her bare feet.

She wanted to feel something other than hate. Not only that…she wanted to feel needed. She wanted to feel loved.

The girl padded towards the corridor, letting her legs lead her, trying to block the thoughts of what she was doing from her head.

It was a stupid idea, but then again Tayuya had never claimed to be a genius.

She reached the artist's bedroom door in a matter of minutes- it was wide open, revealing the lump of Deidara upon his bed, bathed in the silky silver glow of moonlight.

Despite herself, Tayuya felt her heart clench slightly as she watched him breathing, rising and falling gently underneath his covers. She shook her head slightly and then steeled herself, forcing her feet to move forwards, into the bedroom.

The place was basically bare, as were most of the rooms in the Akatsuki base, but Deidara had customised his with a few of his stupid creations dotted around here and there. Tayuya didn't really get the blond's opinion on art, but she had to admit that some of his clay constructions were intriguing…which just begged the question as to why he enjoyed blowing them up so much. The Kunoichi would never get Deidara, not completely, but that wasn't what she wanted from him anyway. She didn't need to 'understand' him to get what she wanted from him.

The girl crept closer to the bed and stood at the base of it. A few moments of silence rolled by and then an owl hooted outside. This noise somehow prompted Tayuya to move again and she edged to the side of the bed.

As soon as she was there, Deidara began shifting. He was a fantastic ninja, and very alert when he needed to be, the girl had presumed he would wake up within a few minutes of her entering his room. Despite the fact he seemingly knew someone had entered his room, Deidara did not move speedily. He rose slowly, his hair racing back in waves over his shoulder as he lifted himself up, blinking around blearily with his one good eye. He turned slightly and his gaze met Tayuya's. Instead of being surprised, the boy, instead, seemed a little perturbed. He closed his eye again and then opened it, apparently trying to work out whether he was dreaming or not.

"Tayuya?" He questioned, his voice thick with sleep.

That was enough to seal the aim in Tayuya's mind; she was so used to anger and rebuttals, fury and rage and red hot hatred. Her name floating out of Deidara's lips, with no hint of anger within it, it sent electric bolts up her spine.

Instead of replying to him, Tayuya moved back over to the door and shut it. She turned to see Deidara cocking his head, one of his arms stills supporting him as he slowly regained full consciousness.

"What are you doing in my room hm?"

Tayuya's steps were quick and she was at the bed in a minute amount of time. She grabbed his face and pulled it in, kissing him ferociously. Deidara's eye bugged as he began trying to process what was happening- clearly he was still struggling with being fully awake.

Tayuya didn't care. She pressed forward, commanding the kiss, forcing him to cock his head to the side so that she could gain more purchase. Red hot flashes raced through her body as she entwined her tongue with his and she couldn't help but let out a muffled groan as she tasted him.

Deidara was catching onto what was happening now and soon that annoying smirk wormed it's way back into the kiss, disrupting Tayuya's force. She pulled back, lips swollen and looked at him for a few moments. Deidara raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Bastard." She hissed.

Deidara's smile widened slightly. "Wanted a repeat?"

Tayuya let out a growl and then locked her lips onto his again, while at the same time moving onto the bed so that she could be closer to him. It was a complete paradox; she half wanted to keep him away from her, to make him regret that stupid smile, but then the other part of her wanted to be as close to him as possible, to feel him on her and inside her.

Feeling aroused by the thought, Tayuya pushed her fellow Akatsuki member down into the pillows, pinning his arms as she pressed her lips harder against his, moving so that she could be straddling his lap.

Underneath her, Deidara's body was solid and strong, she wanted to feel it properly, truly. She relinquished his mouth and then tugged impatiently at his top. Deidara, breathing heavily, sat up slightly and pulled it off, revealing, as Tayuya had hoped, his toned torso. He had a strange stitched symbol on one of his pecs, but Tayuya found she didn't care; everyone was messed up here, everyone had their oddities- she most of all, with her many many scars from her 'death'. With new feelings bubbling up in her, Tayuya ripped off her own top, revealing her well-endowed chest.

Deidara shot forward, bringing his hands up to her breasts as he began sucking on the pulse point on her neck. Tayuya began mewling lustily as she felt the boy's hand mouths begin pleasuring her nipples, making her arch her back. Deidara followed her, his mouth still connected to her neck as he sucked, making the girl shudder. He finally relinquished her, though his hands stayed upon her breasts, making her shiver, and grinned.

"Like this hm?"

"Shut…shut up." Tayuya replied, though her heart wasn't in it as she felt warmth flood her stomach. She leant back down and kissed him again before standing up over him and quickly ripping off her bottoms.

She was all curves and contours in the moonlight and Deidara actually seemed rather impressed. Tayuya saw his face, watching as he admired her, his head cocking to the side slightly as he followed the slopes down. She watched as his long hair fell to the side and then couldn't take it anymore. She came back down to his level before quickly ripping off the blonde's pants.

She hadn't been with a man for such a long time and the girl almost found herself salivating as she took his length in her hands. Behind her, Deidara shifted slightly and let out the slightest of groans. Turned on, Tayuya dipped her head down, tucking her long hair behind her ears before she took him in her mouth. Deidara jerked slightly and closed his eyes, sighing in a pleased manner. Keeping her eyes open, Tayuya began taking him in deeper, watching his reactions as she did so. The red head managed to the get to the hilt and then came back up slowly, feeling herself grow even wetter as she saw the blond's brow furrow slightly while letting out heavy moans. His hands came down to her breasts and they began licking her again, teasing her nipples and sending more thrills of pleasure throughout her body.

Those hands were disgusting…but maybe they could be useful. With this thought in mind, Tayuya shifted until her legs were next to Deidara's head. Taking him out of her mouth briefly, the girl forcibly grabbed his hands and pressed them onto her burning pussy. She didn't need to tell him what to do. As she returned to sucking him, Deidara pressed his lips to her thigh while allowing his hands to explore her pussy. One of his mouths settled on her clitoris, flicking it skilfully while his other hand moved down to her opening, darting it's hot wet tongue inside her and making her jerk.

"Mmm," she moaned into his skin as he assaulted her in three different ways. The amount of pleasure she was feeling down there was amazing, and she could already feel the beginnings of an orgasm brewing. Deidara sucked gently on her thigh, groaning slightly as she continued to pleasure him. His fingers, meanwhile, joined his tongue, dipping into her hot opening and sending Tayuya into spirals of gratification. She threw her head back, unable now to continue focusing as her eyes began blurring. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and she looked back, watching as Deidara smirked at her reaction and began increasing his pace, sucking on her clitoris harder as he began forcing his fingers into her faster and faster. "Ahh!" Tayuya panted her nails digging into the boy's abs as she tried to gain purchase. She was so close- she hadn't felt this good in years. She needed this. Needed him. She came, jerking wildly and moaning loudly, falling forward as she did so.

Deidara retrieved his hands from her and brought one of them up to his mouth, tangling tongues with one of his hand mouths so as to taste her. Tayuya watched this from over her shoulder, feeling more wetness pool out of her as she did so.

Deidara was a scumbag, and a bastard, and annoying as hell, but Kami damn him, was he sexy.

She needed him again, she needed him inside her, needed to feel like he needed her too. She moved swiftly, straddling him again before moving up again and grabbing his dick gently. Turned on by the way he was watching her, the girl slowly moved herself onto him, groaning as she felt his length stretch her insides. Deidara let out a groan of pleasure, revelling in her tightness.

"Ohh Kami!" Tayuya fell forwards again, her long red hair tangling with Deidara's blond locks. She kissed him deeply, groaning slightly as she felt his hands move down to her butt, grabbing on for purchase. Then she rocked her hips and both of them yelped in pleasure. She deepened the kiss, grunting as she began thrusting, loving the feeling of him deep inside her. Deidara's fingers gripped her ass hard and Tayuya moaned at the slight hint of pain before she drew back and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Deidara began shifting slightly, moving upwards so that he could bring his mouths onto her breasts as he began returning the kiss deeper, entwining his tongue with Tayuya's as she gasped.

Their bodies pressed together and Tayuya moaned as, this time, she felt four different sensations at once. She began panting his name, grabbing his arms and clenching, feeling the muscle covered in silky skin.

Suddenly the control changed, and Deidara moved them both so that he was on top of her. Tayuya groaned at the quick change and rocked as Deidara thrust his hips forward, sending her into moments of deep red pleasure. Now that he was on top, the boy moved one of his hands down to taste her clitoris again, while still continuing to move in and out of her. Tayuya groaned as he leant down, loving the way his long hair tickled her face. It seemed that Deidara was near his limit, Tayuya watched as he screwed his face up slightly, letting out a gasp for air as he began increasing his pace.

"I'm gonna…I…" He interrupted himself with a loud groan and then pressed his lips to hers.

Tayuya brought her legs up around his waist and pulled him even closer to her. He was so deep inside her that she almost wanted to cry. This was what she needed. She felt so alive, so real. The taste and touch of Deidara was perfect and the feeling of his lips on hers was sending her into worlds she couldn't imagine.

"Ahh!" Deidara came loudly, moaning as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Suddenly feeling a large swell of affection, Tayuya began kissing him, pushing his hair back as she entangled her tongue with his. She began running her hands down his back and Deidara lithely pulled himself out of her while continuing the kiss. He hovered over her, a fist by her head as kissed her, while his other hand crept back down to her pussy.

He stayed over her, watching as she began reacting to his tongue upon her clit again. He smiled as he watched her eyes widen, and she looked at him, almost as if she was surprised she could feel such pleasure. She came quickly, grabbing his arm and yelping.

Then they kissed again before Deidara finally moved down to be next to her. He threw an arm around her shoulders and couldn't help but feel a swell of fondness as the girl shuffled to be closer to him, her small hands balled into fists lying on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then closed his eyes.

Tayuya meanwhile pressed her nose against his skin, taking in his intoxicating smell.

It had been a bad idea. What she was doing was a bad idea. But the feeling of his warmth next to her, and his skin pressed against hers was all that she needed. It was good. She was feeling. She felt needed, wanted…and that was all **she **wanted.


End file.
